


Lune de miel

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [258]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Toni a une et une seule priorité.





	Lune de miel

**Author's Note:**

> Je déteste ce que je viens d'écrire au revoir.

Lune de miel

Toni embrasse Benjamin sur l'épaule, il le tient solidement contre lui et ne compte pas le lâcher. Ils sont joueurs, chacun de leur côté dans les équipes qu'ils aiment et soutiennent, lui vit pour le Real et Benjamin vit pour le Bayern. Résumer sa vie pour Madrid est une erreur, Toni vit aussi et presque entièrement pour Pavard. Ils sont si loin de l'Allemagne ou de l'Espagne, en lune de miel, ils se reposent et rien ne peut et ne doit les déranger. Après des saisons compliquées, leur repos est nécessaire, peu importe ce que leurs coéquipiers, leurs entraîneurs, leurs clubs, ou même leur famille peuvent penser. Ses lèvres se déplacent de son épaule à sa mâchoire, ses mains se perdant dans ses boucles, son nez ne peut que respirer sa douce odeur.

Toni finit me embrasser pleinement Benjamin, ils doivent profiter au maximum de leur temps ensemble avant que la saison redémarre, se séparer est toujours une douleur, jouer l'un contre l'autre en matches internationaux est encore pire. Évidemment, peu le savent, mais ce n'est pas grave, Toni a confiance en eux pour ne rien révéler à la presse. Benjamin s'allonge sous lui en gémissant entre leurs lèvres, Toni prend sa main droite dans la sienne, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec ceux de Pavard, leurs alliances s'entrechoquant dans un léger bruit métallique.

''Je t'aime...'' Toni ne retient pas ses lèvres alors que son souffle touche les lèvres de Benjamin

''Moi aussi...'' Pavard finit par sourire, passant son autre main sur son épaule, Toni ne peut que l'aimer comme ça, ce n'est pas une question de football avec eux, c'est une question de respect, d'adoration, et de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour...

Fin


End file.
